


10 things Dean and Cas experience as parents

by spookymack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, cas is a soccer mom, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymack/pseuds/spookymack
Summary: title says it all.





	10 things Dean and Cas experience as parents

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks oops

1\. they talk about adopting, Sam and Gabriel just had. a young girl named Lilly. they agree to began searching, it's not long until they find them. 

their mother was 18, she had blonde hair with green eyes, she was pretty and young and still had a future, the father was 19 and sometimes Dean swore he was a drug dealer, but had deep blue eye and thick dark hair. 

when they meet them Dean could feel the love they have for each other. it's deep and he decided he wants this baby, a baby made of love and Cas agrees. 

he's born March 2nd at 1:37am, 8 pounds 2 oz. Nicole doesn't hold him and neither does Caleb, but they both smile when Dean and Cas crowd around him. They name his August Robert Winchester. 

2\. when August is 3 he cracks his head open on the side walk at the playground. he was runnung and laughing until he trips over his own feet and his head hits the ground with force. 

he gets two stiches in his eyebrow and Cas cries more than he does. August sits brave and still even tho he's terrified. 

they take him for ice cream after and Cas kisses his head and brags about how brave he is. Dean decides maybe August needs someone to grow up with. 

3\. it's the second time they adopted from the couple, they name him Denver Micheal Winchester. they asked them to carry there second baby after they adopted there first and they thankful when they argee.

August hold him close and brags about him to uncle Sammy and cousin Lilly because 'look dadd,y he looks just like me!' and he does. 

August looks into the eyes that both of them got from there father and strokes their mothers blond hair. Dean knows this is better than he's ever dreamed. 

4\. it isn't until Denver 5 and decides he needs a dog that they get one, he comes running off the bus from school with a report card in his hand bragging about how 'dad, papa said if i got all a' s i could get a puppy.'

Dean huffs and mutters "who promises a kindgardener something based off there grades, they didn't do anything.' 

Denver gets his way when he looks at his dad with his round blues that Dean still sees Caleb in and he's damn near defenseless when Lilly tells him about how she'll help Denver take care of it.

Denver get his dog. 

5\. August is 12 when he ask about his mom. Dean feels blind sided but Cas comes in and handles the situation like a champ. 

He shows August his birth parents and tells him how much they loved him but his parents were just too young. August cries and Cas promises not to tell anyone. 

August tells them he's glad he has such great dad's. Maybe Dean gets teary eyed, but he doesn't tell August that. they all hug it out and Dean almost feels ready for when Denver comes to them with the same question. 

6\. Denver 8 when he decide he has to play football. Cas instantly says no. Denver whines and throws his head back "But papa, it'll be good for me." 

And just like when Denver whined about getting his dog, Hunter, older cousin Lilly's to the rescue again with how it'll bring him out of his shell. 

7\. Denver's first season is rough because he's small, but he fast and some how Cas ends up inbracing the football mom lifestyle. Dean laughs and decides he wants this forever. 

Cas runs around finding pads and washing jerseys and gossiping with the football mom's for 2 months. August face palms and sits next to Dean on the bleachers. "he's so embrassing." he mumbles. "you still love him." Dean says. "I know." August answers. 

And hell, it turns out Denver's a damn good football player. August doesn't miss a game that season, or any other for that matter, and neither does Cas, even tho he spends time glaring at the mother of the kids that live next door that peed on plant that one time.

8\. August is 15 the first time he get caught high. it doesn't take a rocket scientist when the kids grades start slipping and when he comes home he start heading straight to the shower. They have a family meeting. 

Sam tells Dean it's not that big of a deal, he's not bring it to the house and affecting Denver or Lilly. Dean still yells up a storm and he tell August he'll never see the light of day again. Cas yells at Dean and says they'll talk it out a parents. 

August doesn't get grounded, Dean calms down and him and Cas talk and Dean remembers how good of a kid August is, Cas also says he's only mad because he's not a baby anymore. Dean says that's not true but they both know Cas is right. 

9\. August let's them meet his girlfriend at one of Denver football games. She compliments Deans baby and that's all it take for him to love her. She's small and has brown eyes and tan skin and brown hair, her names Madison. Cas likes how she makes August smile. 

Denver comes running over and does his the hand shake he does with Lilly before every game and hugs Madi and August both at once before highfiving his uncle's and kissing his kissing his dad's cheeks the best he can with a helmet on. 

August and Madi sit with them the whole game and yet again Dean couldn't more pleased with his little family. He hums and kisses Cas and returns his attention to his son football game. 

10\. Maybe Cas sheds a few tears when August gets his licence. Ok maybe he shed a lot but can also remember holding him for the first time and thinks of how much he loved his bundle of joy. 

August laughs and promises to take Denver out for ice cream and Cas cries a little more when he watches August pull out of the garage with his little brother buckled up in his back seat and Madi riding shotgun. 

Dean holds Cas and they watch there kids leave. "we've truly got blessed." he says into his angles hair. "yeah, we did." Cas say wiping his tears and kissing his husband. 

And they're always be more, Denver starting high school, August graduating, August leaving for college, Denver's first varsity game, Denver being scouted and graduating himself, and just like August he'll be off to college but for now, everything's perfect


End file.
